Bard and Finny watch a Disney Movie
by sunnyflight530
Summary: Finny and Bard watch a Disney movie, and there is a huge surprise at the end!


**A/N hello! this A/N is new. I just wanted to say, i do not own that picture, but i got it from here.** **/717587?scope=scpeb8b0f4b4a8af1eafe515d27ded405344a65613c4**

 **I don't want anyone getting mad at me for it...**

"Bard?" Finny poked his head into the kitchen. "Will you watch a Disney movie with me?"

"No."

"Please?" Finny begged. "I want someone to watch with me!" Bard sighed. "FINE!" The two of them went into the living room. "What one did you want to watch?"

"Frozen!" Finny smiled. Bard groaned. "Seriously?!"

"Come on, you'll love it!" Finny inserted the disc.

* * *

"Why are those guys standing on ice that they're cutting with saws?"

"... I don't know."

"I'm gonna laugh if someone falls through."

"Bard!"

* * *

"That blonde kid reminds me of you."

Finny face palmed. "Bard, can you just watch?"

* * *

"Ha!" That girl reminds me of you too."

"Does anyone not remind me of you?"

"Elsa."

"Yea, but she's like you."

"HEY!"

* * *

"She's getting up to make a snowman, at like, midnight?"

"Some people like doing things a midnight!"

"... Finny, what do you do at midnight?"

"... lets just watch the movie."

"We are so not done with this conversation."

* * *

"Do what mag- HOLY CRAP! THAT'S NOT NORMAL!"

"Like your normal, Bard."

"... touche."

* * *

"Why does that kid not have frostbite from hugging that snowman?"

"Because he gives warm hugs!" Bard face palmed.

* * *

"Yep. Kid's a goner."

"Bard!"

"What! How would she survive being shot in the head with cold?!"

"... magic?"

* * *

"No, kid, its not ice. Its a trail of candy lollipops left by a magic sugar fairy."

"Really?!"

"NO!"

* * *

"Dude, you are traumatizing that child. She's gonna have nightmares."

* * *

"Why would you isolate her from everyone?! That's so stupid!"

"They're worried about what could happen with her powers."

"Yea, but that obviously show's somethings wrong!"

"Just watch, Bard."

* * *

"Singing again? Really?"

"I like it!"

"Of course you do."

* * *

"'Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show?' seriously? That is so dumb! She's doing fine!"

* * *

"See?! Now she thinks she's gonna hurt her family!"

"Yea, that's kinda sad..."

* * *

"... well, that's extremely sad."

* * *

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnd now they are both alone in a dark place with like, no people or furniture."

* * *

"Singing again. They sing a lot." Finny stood up and opened his mouth. "Do not sing." Finny sat back down.

* * *

"True love?! She's like, sixteen, she's never been out of the castle, and she suddenly wants to find true love?!"

"I think its sweet!"

"You would."

* * *

"And now there singing together."

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! BARD ITS RAPUNZEL AND EUGENE! RAPUNZEL IS IN FROZEN! OH MY GOSH!"

"... who's Rapunzel?" Finny face palmed. "You need to watch more Disney."

* * *

"What the heck, she meets a guy on her first day out of the castle, dances and sings a song with him, and now there getting married? Which causes her sister to run away after revealing her powers? I am seriously doubting this girl's sanity."

* * *

"That song and scene are epic!"

"That is the only nice thing you've said so far."

* * *

"... she's leaving to find her sister, and leaving a guy she just met in charge of the town? That is now completely frozen- ohhhh I get the title now!"

* * *

"Ok, so she's alone in the woods, in a dress, and she fell in a river. She's dead."

* * *

"... who's the bear? Oh its a guy. Oh hey, its the little kid from before!"

"He reminds me of you now. He's stubborn."

"... shut up."

* * *

Bard laughed. "Ha! I love that girl! If she hadn't apologized."

* * *

"She made up for it!"

"Why?"

"Because he was like, 'fine. we leave in the morning. and you forgot the carrots for Sven.' then she threw the carrots at him and said, 'we leave now. right now.' It was awesome!"

"... of course you would think that."

* * *

"Okay, you're right. That guy is like me. He agrees that marrying someone you just met is insane."

"It's true love!"

"Yea, whatever."

* * *

"Oh crap its a wolf."

"Wolves are cute!"

"The wolves want to eat them."

"..."

* * *

"What the heck! Who throws fire at someone in a forest?! She could have caught him on fire!"

"But she didn't!"

"What if the wolves we're caught on fire?"

"Yea but they're mean."

"You just said they were cute!"

"Yea, but there mean now." Bard face palmed.

* * *

"Seriously? Does it matter who tells the reindeer to jump?"

"That's what your worried about? What if Kristoff falls!"

"he'll live. What kind of name is Kristoff anyway?"

"It's not any weirder then Bard Roy."

"That's fair."

* * *

"He's talking to the reindeer? About weather he should help Anna or not? While she's wandering around and has changed direction like five times before he agreed to help her?"

"Conversations with animals are normal!"

"No they are not, Finny."

* * *

"Duh its frozen. You saw it freeze!"

* * *

"Ha! I would love to see that girl climb a mountain."

* * *

"HOLY CRAP THERE'S A TALKING SNOWMAN?!"

"Awwwwwwwww, he's adorable!"

"You would think that, Finny."

* * *

"Did he seriously call Kristoff a funny looking donkey?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Uh... he's a snowman that loves summer?"

"He's awesome, Bard!"

"He's going to melt in summer."

"... Didn't think about that."

"Nope."

* * *

"Why are they fighting about which way the wood should face while that kid takes it?"

* * *

"All they care about is the goods?! It's negative twenty five degrees!"

* * *

"What kind of person realizes they've been impaled and laughs about it?!"

"Well, he's a snowman."

"So?!"

* * *

"Yea, that girls insane. Kristoff is right, she's gonna get herself killed."

"She'll do fine!"

"Yea, right."

* * *

"What do you mean, 'I'm not sure this is helpful?' of course its helpful! and Anna is lucky Kristoff caught her."

"Of course he caught her!"

"She could have missed."

"True."

* * *

"Seriously? They're counting to one minute? Guys, really. Give the girl some privacy."

* * *

"Ohhhhh there singing. This won't end well."

* * *

"Oh no! Anna got hit by ice power! In the heart!"

"I knew it wouldn't end well."

* * *

"Is she seriously still refusing to leave?!"

* * *

"Annnnnnnnnnnd off the mountain they go. Being chased by a giant snow monster."

* * *

"Dude, you never insult a girls hair. Ohhhhhhhhhh. Never mind."

* * *

"... Rocks? His friends are rocks? Man, Anna, I agree with the snowman. Run."

* * *

"Ohhh the rocks are trolls. Ok then."

"Duh!"

"You knew?!"

"Yep!"

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"It's no use arguing with you."

"True."

* * *

"The trolls are singing about Anna and Kristoff loving each other. Then Anna has to be healed by true loves kiss, which is Hans. This is very cliche."

"How many Disney movies do you watch?!"

* * *

"Oh jeese, that is very bad timing, Hans."

* * *

"Wait, so now they've imprisoned Elsa? What the heck?!"

* * *

"Kristoff! do not leave! You obviously belong with Anna! Even I see that! Seriously, Hans, kiss Anna, and realize she belongs with Kristoff already!" Finny stared at Bard. "WHAT!"

"Nothing..."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Hans is evil! I FEEL BETRAYED!"

"Congratulations on your first Disney betrayal!"

"HOW IS THAT A GOOD THING?!"

* * *

"Yes! Kristoff is coming back, and Olaf helped Anna escape and realize her love for Kristoff!"

* * *

"Come on guys, find each other!"

* * *

"HANS, YOU STUPID LIAR! STOP THAT! OH MY GOSH ANNA, GET TO ELSA!" Bard yelled. "STOP HIM!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, she froze over protecting her sister! That is so sad!"

* * *

*Elsa throws arms around Anna and starts to cry* Bard face planted onto the couch. "Leave me alone for the next hour."

"Bard, look!" Finny yelled. Bard sat up. "Oh my gosh, she's thawing because of Elsa's love! Yes!"

* * *

"They're on a boat?"

"Uh, apparently."

"Weird."

* * *

"HA! Yea, get him, Anna!"

* * *

"Oh hey, Olaf gets to stay!" Finny cheered.

"And Hans is in jail!"

* * *

"Ice skating!" Finny yelled happily, as the movie ended. "I wish we could go to Arendelle!" The T.V. sparked.

"I don't. The movie rocked, but Arendelle seems- uh, Finny, why is the T.V. glowing?"

"It is?" Finny turned around, just as he and Bard were sucked into the T.V. The door to the living room opened.

"Bard? Finny?" Mey-rin asked. "Hmm. Guess they're not in here, no they're not." she walked in, and took the DVD out of the player, and put it back in the case. "Boys." she walked out and closed the door behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
